tabula rasa 3: the end of all ends
by gina101
Summary: the last in a 3 part trilogy which sees the return of angel.read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tabula rasa 3: the end of all ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy I just own the story.

Prologue

"Buffy, wait." Spike called after Buffy as she made her way down the drive and ran off. It had just turned night which meant Spike could run after her.

She was so upset, how could Angel come back and ruin her own wedding day? The day she would get married to the man, or whatever he was, she loved.

Angel was so selfish to think that Buffy would ever go back with him. Even after what he told Buffy, this was obviously a lie 'cause she knew Spike would never do that.

Buffy was so angry she could just scream.

Spike eventually caught up to Buffy in the park. She was sat on the swings in her beautiful white wedding dress and had tears down her cheeks.

"Hey." Spike sat on the swing next to her.

"Go away."

"No, you know I can't do that." Spike began to loosen the tie on his tuxedo he had rented and undid the cuffs.

"Listen, pet. Ignore Angel. He's jealous."

Buffy knew that were true, but somewhere in her gut she questioned Spike. She couldn't believe he was so calm about the situation. It was like he was expecting it.

"Hey, come here." Spike grabbed Buffy and pulled her towards him in an embrace.

"You worried about Buffy?" Willow asked Giles who was sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of herbal tea he had just made.

"Yes. I just wonder whether angel was telling the truth."

"I am." Angel seemed to have been listening in on the conversation willow and Giles were having.

"Angel. Maybe you should go…."

"It doesn't make sense." Giles butted in. "Spike went and got a soul, for Buffy. Why would he, do what you're claiming he's done?"

"I don't know Giles. I'm just passing on information that my people…"

"By your people we mean Wolfram and Hart?" Giles questioned the Irish vampire.

"Well…"

"Well? You've never been able to trust them before? What's changed? The fact that you're in charge?" Giles shot back.

"You have no idea." Angel stormed out of the kitchen leaving Willow and Giles alone again.

Giles was fuming, never once in his life had he been so angry. He had won the argument, but lost the fight in a sense that Buffy had run off from her own wedding. Giles knew that Buffy had just given up. Completely.

"Wow, so that was Angel?" Anya asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's Angel alright." Xander answered Anya.

"Gosh, he's hot." Everyone turned and stared at Anya, they couldn't believe that after all Angel had done Anya got the hots for him.

"What?" Everyone stood up and left the room.

"You really should learn when to shut your mouth Dawn said before leaving. Anya looked to Xander for someone to stick up for her; he too left the room and joined Willow and Giles in the kitchen.

"What did I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Buffy returned home at night with Spike hot on her heels. The two had talked but Buffy was still unsure about something. When Buffy opened the door everyone stared at her. Her and Spike had been talking hours and everyone wanted to knew whether there still was a wedding or not. Buffy had no idea; she wanted to sleep on it a little first, before she made any rash decisions.

"Knock, knock." Willow peered round Buffy's door.

"Hey, come in." Buffy said drying her eyes as Willow, Xander and Giles welcomed themselves into Buffy's bedroom.

"Doesn't this feel like déjà vu?" Xander asked making Buffy gain a short smile on her face which suddenly disappeared when she saw the look on Giles.

"I…. I usually look at the story from all angles that is what I'm trying to do. But I fail to see _why _Spike would do this?"

Buffy looked relieved at the words which came out of her old friends mouth, she thought for one second that he was going to believe Angel.

"So… hows things with you and Spike?" Willow asked trying to tread carefully.

"He thinks I believe Angel."

"And do you?" Xander asked as Willow elbowed him and Giles gave him a funny look.

"Its ok guys, honest. I don't know. I want to believe Spike…."

"But?" Giles asked.

"I… there's just something about Spike, but… maybe I'm just being stupid. Or maybe I want Spike to be evil. I… I just don't know."

Everyone fell silent.

"I don't know." Buffy repeated to no one in particular.

Spike sat at a lone table in the Bronze. He had already downed however many whiskeys his dead body could normally handle but tonight he was going for a new record.

"There you are." A familiar voice said behind Spike.

"What do you want?"

Angel sat down beside Spike and poured himself a drink.

"To bust you." Angel said before downing the whiskey.

"Yeah? Good look." Spike said before staggering up. He had his back turned but still heard the threat Angel made.

"I won't need it. You will."

"We'll see."

Finally Spike left staggering all the way back to Buffy's house.

Angel stayed for a while smiling at himself, then he was joined by a frail man in a cloak.

"Does she believe you?" he asked helping himself to a seat.

"No, not yet. But she will, in time. They all will."

"Dawn, you'll be late for school!" Buffy shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." Dawn replied poking her head down the stairs.

Buffy returned back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Spike came into the kitchen and startled Buffy.

"Spike, you scared me." Buffy said with her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, pet. You had time to think yet?"

"Spike…." Buffy turned to face him.

"No, its okay, of course you haven't. Sorry."

Spike left the kitchen feeling sorry for himself, he wished Buffy believed him. After all, what he did wasn't so bad. Was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy was out doing her usual nightly patrol in Sunnydale's cemeteries;

she sometimes liked just going out and walking. It gave her a chance to clear her mind and get some fresh air.

She had a big decision ahead of her, one that whatever she did hurt someone.

"Freeze." A voice behind her said almost in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

Buffy felt a sharp pain at the back of her head, then it went all black.

At the magic shop, Anya, Xander, Willow and Giles all paces around the shop cleaning after the other week.

Xander was rebuilding tables and chairs and the odd window,

Willow was placing books back on shelves with the help of Giles

and Anya was behind the cash register.

The door opened and the bell rung, everyone turned and stopped what they were doing in a instant.

"Oh Dawn, it's you." Willow said looking disappointed.

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh sorry, how was your day?"

"Fine I guess. So what's wrong?"

"Well." Giles was the next to speak. "Buffy didn't come home last night. And Spike didn't either."

Dawn looked in disbelief. "You think Spike took her?"

"Or Angel, we have no idea."

"We after find her." Xander dropped his tools and headed for the door, with the others following.

"Where am I?" Buffy asked as heavy footsteps came towards her.

She couldn't see a thing still; the room was dank and pitch black.

"Please, just let me go." Buffy pleaded with the familiar voice in no particular direction.

Buffy was looking around the room trying to get her focus back.

She was chained to a wall and trying to break free, it seemed the chains were unbreakable.

"We need to talk." The voice said now in front of Buffy's face.

"What about?"

"Oh I think you know."

Buffy backed away to the cold stone wall; she had never seen him like this before. And it scared her.

"Spike, please, let me go."

"NO." Spike shouted. "Not until we talk."

"Fine. Talk."

"I did do what Angel said I did. I made a deal with a demon. I put your life on the line. I tried to kill you. It's all true. "

"What?" Buffy was shocked and now was beginning to regain her vision.

"It's true. And you after kill me."

"NO, I… I can't." Tears began to form in the corner of Buffy's eyes.

"Yes, yes you can. Please, you after." Spike knelt in front of Buffy and stared her in the eyes.

"I won't."

"You have no choice."

"Any luck? Dawn asked Willow whilst walking in to the kitchen.

"Nope. I can't find any of them." Willow held her head in her hands and let out a long sigh.

"It's not your fault."

"Buffy used to be the one saying that. And now, now Spike's took her somewhere."

"I don't think he did." Dawn hugged Willow and stared at a picture of Buffy on the fridge.

"Where are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Leave me alone!" Buffy yelled at the top of her voice,

"I told you, you have no choice. Slayer." Spike boomed back at the top of his voice.

"I really don't wana do this to you Buffy, but… but you leave me no choice. "

Spike carried on chasing Buffy through the woods of Sunnydale,

he didn't want to kill her, just scare her enough to make the kill. This should be a piece of cake. Or at least he thought.

"Still nothing?" Giles asked Xander and Willow.

"Nope." Xander pulled his stake out of the ground and placed it in his pocket. "We've dusted at least three vampires, none with information."

"We tried our best." Giles replied looking at the two people he had spent all of his life in Sunnydale with.

"So what we going to do?" the red haired witch asked looking down at the floor the whole time.

"We'll keep looking. She won't be far."

The group of friends left the cemeteries and walked back to

the Summer's house to break the bad news to Dawn.

"Oh Buffy, come out, come out wherever you are." Spikes tormented in an Irish accent so quick,

it made Buffy stop running and stand still.

"Wait, that's not right."

Back at the house, Willow, Tara, Xander, Dawn and Giles were stood in the kitchen

. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came Buffy crashing through the door.

"Buffy?" Giles gasped and everyone came rushing by her side.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Buffy sat on a chair and gasped for air.

"And Spike?" Giles asked hoping not to upset Buffy too much.

"I don't think it was him."

"What you mean?" Willow asked.

"He… I don't know but it's almost as if. As if, he was Angel. He had an Irish accent."

As if on cue, Spike also collapsed through the door and onto the kitchen floor.

He was coughing up blood and holding his chest where it appeared he had been badly beaten.

"Spike?" Xander asked and Spike looked up.

Xander violently punched Spike in the face and dragged him to his feet,

Willow and Tara tried to stop him but they couldn't. Xander slammed Spike into the door and Spike winced.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you've done to Angel to make him this pissed off. But how dare you drag my best friend into this."

"Xander! He's hurt." Buffy shouted trying to stand up with the lack of oxygen entering her lungs.

"Oh, he will be." Xander pulled back his fist and punched Spike in the face and dropped him to the floor.

Spike tried to get to his feet but found himself unable to move.

His entire body felt numb and his face felt like he'd woke up in the middle of a facelift.

He wanted somebody to drive a stake through his lifeless heart and stop the pain.

Lying in his bed in the basement, Spike had time to sit and think about the days events

. He couldn't believe Buffy thought he had tried to kill her,

it was absurd, and he loved Buffy with all his heart, he only did what he did for the two of them.

"Hey," Willow said, coming down the stairs with a bowl of water and a towel for Spike to clean up the dried blood.

"Hey."

Tara put the bowl on the side and turned to walk away.

"You think I did it didn't you?"

Tara stopped walking and stood still.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"You can't even look at me."

Tara turned around and looked Spike in the eyes. "You and Buffy need to talk."

"Well, I would but the big nasty guys upstairs won't let me."

"Is that hardly surprising." Dawn came down the stairs and marched over to Spike.

"Look, Dawn…"

Showing no mercy Dawn punched Spike in the face, Tara held her back.

"Ow. Is it beat Spike week or something cause nobody sure as hell didn't tell me?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you kidnapped my sister!" Dawn fired back.

"What? I didn't. I keep telling you people that but nobody believes me!"

Spike stood up and marched past Tara and Dawn and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked.

"Out." Then Spike was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the street, the young shop assistant took a shortcut through one of the alleys in Sunnydale.

She had long brown locks of hair and wore an imitation fur coat.

Her light hazel eyes were shocked and a little when she saw the blonde haired man.

He was tallish and had piercing blue eyes and his hair was so blonde it lit up the alley.

She couldn't help but stare at the guy, he was gorgeous.

"Hey." He said, his accent was a thick British one.

"Hey." The young women replied back.

The man pulled out a cigarette and lit up making the women want him even more.

"The names Spike." He said taking a drag and blowing out the smoke.

"Sheila." The girl replied holding out her hand.

The young women's lifeless body dropped to the floor and Spike took another long drag.

He coughed and dropped the cigarette to the floor.

"Haven't done that in a while." Spike said and walked off in the direction of the Bronze.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy was in the cemetery fighting with a woman vampire, she had brown hair and a unusual fur coat.

It was obvious to Buffy it wasn't real; a coat that looked like that was always fake.

"Oh, by the way." The vampire said. "Spike sends his love."

Buffy froze; she couldn't believe what the brunette had just said.

Buffy pulled back her stake and dusted the vamp; she didn't want to hear anymore of it.

"Hey." Spike looked shocked when Buffy came into his basement.

Well it wasn't really _his_ he just slept that. But he could sense not for much longer.

"You don't look too happy."

"No, I'm not." Buffy paused and walked closer to Spike.

She clutched the stake in her hands more tightly now.

"You wana know why I'm not really happy?" Buffy gave Spike the dead eye.

"No, but I guess your gona tell me anyway."

"That's right." Buffy paced up and down the room,

she tried to keep a straight face and show Spike she was in charge and she was doing this quite well.

But Spike knew she was hurting and she knew she was too.

"Tonight, I had to stake a young woman, she had been sired. By you."

Buffy looked Spike in the eyes, tears almost coming from her own.

"Buffy, I don't do that." Spike said standing up and walking towards the slayer.

"I'm sorry Spike, I just don't know, who or what to believe." Buffy began to cry. "Everything, everything just seems... I don't know,

but whenever I make my mind up.

something happened's which makes me doubt it.

I'm just confused. And… and I don't think I trust you."

Buffy said looking into Spike's eyes.

And, by him looking directly into hers too, he knew she meant it and that hurt.

He may be just a vampire, but he was a vampire with a soul.

The _other _vampire with a soul.

"What, exactly did this girl say?"

Spike asked, something clicked in his mind, something he hadn't have thought of before.

"She told me, that 'Spike sends his love.'

Then Buffy left the basement wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

She needed to sleep off the nights events and think more clearly.

Angel sat in the Bronze waiting for his company to arrive.

He had been waiting a whole hour and it appeared that the person wasn't going to show.

Apparently this time he was meeting with the female

member of The Circle of the Black Thorne.

They were a powerful demon group Angel had

currently gotten involved in. they said they had plans for him,

plans that involved a good seat in the final battle.

One, if he was smart he could help the Slayer win and hopefully, win her heart again.

"This is for you." Said a young waitress who worked at the Bronze.

She was pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes and a personality that stated she didn't want to be there.

Angel guessed she just got the job to pay for college bills or something students her age needed.

Angel didn't care however. He just wanted to know who the note was from, as if he didn't already know.

The Circle was testing his loyalty to them.

"Thanks." Angel said taking the note off the young girl. She was obviously

waiting for a tip as she seemed to stand there for what seemed forever to Angel.

"Can I help you?" Angel asked closing the note before she saw.

"A tip would be nice." The girl shop back. Apparently her good looks were a bonus because her attitude was lousy.

"Yeah sure, stay in school kid." Angel said and walked away brushing past the girl as he did.

Angel didn't care; he was off to his new destination, to meet with the Circle.

"Penny for them." Willow said as she walked into the kitchen where Buffy was perched on one of the chairs.

"It's nothing. " Buffy turned to face her red haired friend. "Honest."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Willow pulled up a chair and sat beside her friend.

"You can tell me you know."

"I now I can. But… to be honest, I don't even know myself. I'm just so…"

"Confused?" Willow asked, Buffy nodded.

"I don't know what to do anymore Will."

The two best friends shared a embrace and Buffy broke down to Willow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The young bronze waitress dropped to the floor.

Spike watched the girl fall and bleed to death before he forcefully dripped his own blood into her mouth.

The girl immediately came back to life, well almost. She was now part of the walking dead family.

"Tell the Slayer, Angel did this." Spike said and walked away leaving the girl confused and puzzled to what he had

just said. The girl shrugged it off and walked to find someone called the slayer.

Spike sat alone at the cemetery he first visited when he arrived in

Sunnydale, he remembered crashing down a sign saying '_welcome to Sunnydale.' _

Those were the good days. Now Spike's life evolved around getting beaten up by Buffy and demons every other week and helping her save the world. He sometimes wished, Buffy would just have staked him in the beginning, and then maybe things would have been different. Maybe he would not have fallen in love with the slayer, maybe we wouldn't have got a

chip and maybe life would be better. Better for him, Buffy, better for everybody.

Spike took a swig out of the beer bottle he cradled in his cold, lifeless hands.

However the bottle was empty so Spike chucked it,

he didn't know where, he didn't care; just anything to take his mind off what was happening back at the summer's house.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." A voice

came form behind Spike, it was Angel.

"Sod off." Spike turned away from the vampire he had known for years.

"That's no way to talk to me. Come on Spikey, we've know each other for years. What's changed?"

Spike turned back towards Angel, the two vampires looked at each

other in the eyes and Spike was the first to last out. He punched angel.

"What's changed? What's changed is that fact that you're setting me up!"

Spike stormed off leaving Angel with a bloody nose and grinning to himself.

Buffy stormed in through the front door of her house.

She was in a mood and looked as if she had just lost a battle. She hadn't however, she had won.

But the news she got during that battle made her angry and confused. It was like someone was playing games with her.

And Buffy didn't like it. She wanted to get to the bottom of things, and fast.

She wanted to know whether she had to kill Spike or marry him.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

Tara asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing….. Well I think its nothing. I… I don't know. It's like someone's messing with us you know?" Tara nodded understanding Buffy's confusion.

"I just wish something's could be easier. Like... When I first started as the slayer

, you could tell whether someone was evil or good.

Now it has to be so god damn confusing all the time. "

"What's happened Buffy?" Tara asked sitting Buffy down at the table.

"I was in the cemetery right?" Tara nodded again.

"And I was fighting this female vampire, only it was like de je vu, the other night I was fighting a female vampire. Only the first night she told me Spike sends his love.

And tonight, this other girl tells me that Angel did it."

Buffy lifted her head up and saw Tara trying to follow everything.

"Am I going too fast for you?"

Buffy asked trying to get Tara's attention.

"Oh, sorry no. it's just, if you ask me, I would say that it sounds like Spike is trying to blame it on Angel."

"You think so?"

Buffy asked looking disappointed with Tara's reply.

"Yeah, anything else."

Tara stood up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Buffy by herself,

with a confused look on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the Bronze a new act was playing, they were a good band.

Their name was Full out Freak, they were singing one of their favourite songs; This Time.

The crowed really liked their music, but not Spike.

The songs made him depressed and think about Buffy more.

After they finished the song they said thank you to the crowd and went backstage.

Spike staggered off his stool and went home, well to Buffy's house.

But first, he needed to make a quick stop somewhere.

Another pretty girl dropped to the floor, bleeding from her neck.

This time Spike decided to leave the girl dead. It was no point siring her,

Buffy had got the message.

A loud bang from downstairs made Buffy wake from her nightmares in fright.

Quickly, she grabbed a stake and made her way down the stairs.

"Hello?" She shouted, she knew she shouldn't have but it was too late for regrets.

"Spike?" Buffy half whispered,

half shouted when she saw the vampire.

"Buffy. Hey" Spike replied before falling down. Buffy rushed to the vampire's aid,

she knew what the problem was though. He was drunk. Very drunk.

"Spike, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I dunno, just going on a trip. Ha! Trip."

Buffy placed Spike's head on her knee's the vampire reeked of beer and whiskey.

"Spike, you stink."

"Well, that's not very nice is it?"

Spike tried to stand up, he leant on the coffee table to stand upright.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked again.

"Yeah, okay, I heard you the first time." Spike snapped at the slayer.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You! You after kill me Buffy, please."

The slayer looked shocked, she was sure Spike seemed

different from the last time they met.

"Buffy,." Spike kneeled on his knees in front of a very shocked Buffy.

"You have to kill me. It's the only way for this to end."

"What do you mean?"

Spike stood up and looked Buffy in the eyes.

"Angel's setting me up."

Buffy turned away as if she had heard enough of the jealous vampire speeches.

"Look, I know you don't believe me."

Spike stood in front of Buffy, not letting her go anywhere.

"But, he is and if you kill me this will all stop. So, please. Just get it over and done with."

Spike pulled his jacket open and closed his eyes.

He expected to feel a slight pain in his lifeless, un-beating heart. That never came. I

nstead, he felt Buffy's lips on his. Spike opened his eyes and held Buffy tight.

"Buffy, I love you so much."

The tall, black haired man appeared; he wore thin rimmed

glasses and was here on a mission.

He needed to find the slayer; he had some news for her.

Some she was not going to like. But it was news.

He had come all the way from L.A,

so he didn't want this to be a wasteful trip.

The man walked through the back alleys of Sunnydale, he was well prepared.

Suddenly, the man was jumped from behind.

"Give me all your money."

The thief said to the strange man.

"Ill warn you, if it's necessary I will use force."

The thief laughed at the man, not seeing the man elbow him in the face knocking the thief out.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Then the mysterious man walked off into the night,

hoping he still remembered where everything was in Sunnydale.

In Buffy's house Giles and Tara were making breakfast for the others.

Giles was reading the mail and Tara was cracking some eggs into a pan.

The kettle was boiling slowly and when it popped, Giles jumped with it.

Dawn laughed at him as she walked into the kitchen with Xander on her heels.

Everyone dodge each other, the kitchen was busy. Then Spike walked in.

everyone stopped what they were doing, shocked to see the vampire in the kitchen. As soon as Buffy walked din,

everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

"Doesn't look like I'm welcome then." Spike said

half sarcastically half hurting inside.

"Don't be stupid." Buffy said telling him to sit as if he was a dog.

No one spoke or made contact with Spike.

He felt like a ghost.

Suddenly a knock at the door broke the silence that loomed over the kitchen.

Giles and Buffy went to answer it.

They both gasped at the person who stood at the door.

A tall black haired man with thin rim glasses.

"Wesley?" The pair both said simultaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Wesley." Buffy gasped one more time,

Trying to get over the shock of seeing her old watcher.

He had changed so much and lost the suits and the comb back hair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I must say that's a welcome."

Wesley replied letting himself in.

"Sorry, I…"

"We didn't expect to see you." Giles cut in.

"Yes. I didn't think I'd be back in Sunnydale so soon." Wesley said admiring the room and then turning to the pair.

"There's been a problem in L.A. With Angel."

"You sure this is right?" Buffy asked.

"Well, it makes a lot of sense."

Spike said drawing attention to himself.

"What I'm just saying." Spike defended himself against the evil glares he was receiving.

"Why, cause it gets you off the hook?" Xander blurted out. Most of the others agreed. Especially Tara.

"Xander's right."

The young witch said.

"What?" Spike shouted standing up.

"You heard, Xander's right. I mean you're a vampire.

You'll do anything, frame anyone to get yourself off the hook." Everyone looked in shock between the two.

Everyone knew Tara didn't really like Spike,

but this was not Tara.

"How can you say that? I got a soul for Buffy. To prove to her and you guys that I'm good." Spike was heart broken.

"How can you prove you have a soul?"

Tara was on a roll.

"How can you prove I haven't?" Spike shot back, he swore that if she wasn't a girl

she would have been flying into the wall by now.

"Well, what you gona do Blondie? Hit me?"

Tara teased Spike.

Spike stormed off into the basement and when he got there

, he was in floods of tears. He punched the blue punch bag hanging from the wall.

He did this repeatedly until Buffy came in.

Spike turned away form her.

He didn't want her to see him like this.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Just go away Buffy."

"But…"

"GO!" Spike shouted making Buffy jumped out of her skin.

She did as he asked though in floods of tears.

Nails on chalkboard. That was the noise the trees made as they violently

attacked each other in one of Sunnydale's cemeteries.

The dark was coming quick, like a tiger about to pounce on it's pray.

It was scary if you were not used tot his atmosphere.

Buffy however, was. She was ready to defend herself should needed to. Tonight she wasn't looking for a fight.

She wanted to walk, to clear her head.

Then night fell.

The woods were pitch blackness from once side to the next.

It was here, in these parts of Sunnydale, that if you heard a dog howl. You would hear it for months.

None of the weird stories of people

disappearing scared Buffy. It should do.

But she was the one who was making these people gone for good. She was the slayer. But if she was,

why didn't she feel like it?

She was supposed to feel a sense of pride being the slayer.

Saving the world from evil, sacrificing her own life, just so others could be happy.

And when she finally

found something, it got taken away form her.

Life wasn't fair.

So why was Buffy forced to live it? Day in, day out. Sometimes,

Buffy had wished her friends left her in the ground.

Then she wouldn't have to come back to Spike, being the slayer,

saving the world and the bills she had to pay.

Most nights Buffy felt like crying, most nights she did.

Buffy continued to walk, kicking the stones as she went along.

Buffy paused, she had kicked something else.

As she bent down, a shock of horror went all the way through Buffy.

She had found a body. Tara's body.

_**Sorry it's a bit short people but id thought I'd keep you all in suspense. enjoy the wait**_

_**Gina xxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The ambulance rushed to the hospital with the young witch's body inside.

Buffy held her hand tight whilst the paramedics tried to revive her. It was hard, Tara was not responding to anything.

Willow was going to take this hard.

Willow paced up and down the magic box. _Buffy should have rung by now. _ She thought. Willow couldn't help being paranoid. She always had been. But who could blame her? Things in Sunnydale always went from bad to worse, then bad again, before going good and all working out for the best.

The door t the magic box swung open making Willow jump around. She held her hand on her chest as Tara had just scared the crap out of her.

"Tara." Willow said still getting over the shock.

"Hey, have you seen Buffy?" Tara replied.

"No, I've been waiting for her. She was supposed to call in an hour ago."

"Hey, it's okay baby." Tara said holding Willow.

"I know. It's just with Wesley being back, and what he told us about Angel. It's all confusing."

Tara looked shocked, Wesley was back?

"What did Wesley say about Angel?" Tara asked.

"Just that he's evil. Spike was telling the truth."

Willow nestled her head back in Tara's arms. Tara had a look of horror on her face; Wesley was going to ruin it all.

Willow and Tara stood alone in the kitchen talking.

Willow had been worried about Tara; she had not been herself in days.

Suddenly the phone rang. Willow answered it.

"Buffy!" willow said sounding shocked. Tara tried to listen in.

"What? Are you sure?" willow looked confused.

"But that's not right. She's…" willow paused. "Oh"

Willow put the phone back in its cradle.

"What's up?" Tara asked holding her girlfriend.

"Nothing." Willow pulled away. "I've got to go."

Willow picked up her coat and headed for the back door.

"I was so hoping I wouldn't have to do this." Tara said before hitting Willow round the head. Willow fell to the floor unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Willow opened her eyes; she was gagged and tied in the basement.

She was scared but kept her cool.

Whoever that was, it was not Tara.

She noticed that the fake Tara walked around as if she had something

foreign between her legs. She wondered that maybe Tara was Angel. The fake

Tara looked at Willow and sighed. "It's for your own good you know" she said before walking out of the basement leaving Willow all alone.

At the hospital, Buffy and Giles were watching Xander and Wesley pacing around.

"Will you sit down?" Buffy demanded. Wesley did.

"Both of you." She then snapped at Xander,

who sat down faster than the speed of light.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just, Will's gone missing and Tara's hurt and no ones seen Spike, and I'm rambling again."

"It's okay," Giles placed a reassuring hand on Buffy's arm "We all fee

l the same" he took his glasses off and wiped them on his tie.

The group sat there for ages, suddenly, Willow popped out of nowhere.

"Guys." She shouted shocked.

Everyone jumped up.

"Tara is Angel." Willow expected everyone to be shocked, they weren't.

"We know. Will, Tara's" Buffy paused. "Tara's unconscious."

Tears filled Willow's eyes. "I'll kill him."

"It's all gone wrong." Angel announced to his vampires. He had gathered

them all up and promised them a great leader. And one hell of a feast.

"However, I have a plan." He carried on.

"Do you now?" Spike asked walking in the factory and made his presence known.

"Spikey." Angel's face turned evil.

Spike didn't say anything; he didn't even

notice some of the vampires slip away.

"What's up Spike?" Angel said trying to keep Spike's attention on himself and not the vampires. "Cat got your tongue?"

Spike launched himself at Angel, the two fought for what seemed

to be a decade. Once brothers, not sworn enemies.

At the hospital, the doctor announced Tara was going to be fine. Willow and Xander went into see her, Buffy stayed outside with Dawn and the two watchers.

Through the hospital doors charged a herd of wild animals, vampires.

Buffy soon shot up to action, fighting and Giles and Wesley joined in.

Wesley wasn't the girly type now, he had changed, he was a man.

He stood up for himself and knew how to throw a good punch.

"You." One vampire said to Wesley.

"Me?" Wesley said back.

"The master wants you dead."

Wesley laughed it off; he didn't see the sword come flying his way.

It pierced his chest with such a force

it sent him flying backwards.

Wesley laid on the floor bleeding to death.

A/N sorry this is short lol, everything's

being so busy lately but I managed

to get this chap done just for you guys. I'm not well at the mo

so ill probably getting lots of writing done!

Much love

Gina xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"She's coming too." Buffy heard a distant voice say. The voice sounded closer and closer, and finally, her eyes opened.

"Miss Summer's your in the hospital." A doctor announced when she was fully awake.

"What happened?" Buffy asked confused.

"Some people burst into the hospital, I'm afraid your friend, Mr Price is dead."

Buffy felt a pain in her heart, she couldn't believe angel had gone this far, he had to be stopped.

"We have a plan?" Buffy asked sitting down in one of the chairs of the Magic Box.

"Nope." Xander announced.

Buffy let her head fall on the table with such a force Anya shuddered.

"I have one." Willow announced storming out of the shop. Buffy ran after her friend, she knew this was not going to be good at all.

"Willow. Come back." Buffy begged.

"He killed Tara." Willow announced.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Dawn asked, she thought Tara would make it. Everyone did.

"You heard. That vampires going to get it." Willow stormed off to find Angel.

When they got their, it was too late. There was a pile of dust on the floor

and Spike panting over it. his face was bloody and he was still in vamp mode.

"He's dead." Spike wiped his face and changed back into human mode.

"No." Willow screeched. "I was supposed to kill him." She slammed her fists

against Spike's chest jolting him backwards slightly. She broke

down in floods of tears; Xander walked over to her and held her.

"Everything's going to be okay." He assured her.

"Just one more thing left to do." Spike said looking at Buffy. She nodded and the two of them smiled.

"So your getting married?" Willow said coming into Buffy's bedroom. Buffy nodded and giggled.

She started bouncing on the bed and giggling. Never in her life had she loved someone so much, and she was going to marry him.

"What's it feel like?" The red head

asked.

"I have butterflies. And, it feels amazing."

Spike stood in front of a room full of people waiting for Buffy. As soon as the music started he looked down the isle and saw her, a smile appeared on his face.

"You look bloody amazing." He said when she stood next to him.

Buffy smiled and turned a pale shade of red.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of this woman, and, err…. Vampire." Mayor Richard Wilkins said.

"Does anyone have any reason these two should not be married?" no one said anything. So far so good, spike thought.

"Buffy, you may say your vows now."

Buffy smiled and looked at Spike. She had rehearsed this part for what seemed like forever.

"Spike, over the years I've seen so much, you know that. Everybody knows that.

But you, you changed me. Sort of. Well, what I'm trying to say, I that I love you.

And I wana be with you for the rest of my life, I wana marry you and just be with you.

It's hard to believe I hated you at first, cause, the way I'm feeling.

It's like we've been in love forever."

Spike looked at her,

"We have."


End file.
